pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Angel Armor
The categories state 2006 debut but, the infobox says 2007?Cebr1979 (talk) 03:48, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Whoops. Should say 2007 debut.Shastab24 (talk) 05:08, December 27, 2017 (UTC) :...but the photo says 2006..?Cebr1979 (talk) 10:03, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Did this character first appear in the book or the webcomic? Because remember I had said, "When adding the characters from the book series, though, please make sure you are only using art from the webcomic but still mention the first appearance in the infobox as the book series and notate the "Notes" section really well."Cebr1979 (talk) 15:28, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :I thought Linkara specifically exempted Angel Armor from the characters he was releasing to the public domain. (I remember because he specifically made a point to include Darkbringer was it smiling man? despite having some origins in the AA book series -- even noting that though the character was PD, those parts of his origins were not PD.) -Derik (talk) 23:22, March 1, 2018 (UTC) ::This is covered here.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:08, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Deletion The author has clarified that because the character Angel Armor was created in a series of novels which predate Lightbringer, Angel Armor was not among the characters he released into the Public Domain. I nominate this page for deletion, etc. -Derik (talk) 20:54, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not deleting anything. If the appearance is public domain, then anything can be done with it which includes changing it. That means putting the character in other situations. That means using the character freely. He needs to learn how the public domain works or stay far, far away from it altogether. There is also no such thing as "clarifying" the public domain. You release something, it's done and there's no such ting as "oops" after the fact. This is done. He did it. Period. The end. And I don't ever want this discussed again. I hope I've made myself clear.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:11, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::The character Angel Armor originates from an earlier work, a series of novel, which Lewis published before Lightbringer, which are not Public Domain and he did not release them to the Public Domain. The "clarification" Lewis made was to underline that when he said he was releasing Lightbringer to the Public Domain he meant that he was releasing Lightbringer, the IP. He never released the novels. Angel Armor is a Crossover character just like Antibunny. The main complication being that while Linkara didn't have the right to release those character to the PD, he did have the right to release AA which might have allowed it to slip through a hole in his phrasing. This isn't an after-the-fact declaration that he wasn't PD, it's a question of whether or not he ever was. -Derik (talk) 22:04, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :::I see you've responded. I haven't read it yet. I actually just came back to apologise. You caught me at a bad time and I sort of went off with my frustrations even though I'm not mad at you. What I said is true but, I could/should have said it better. Let me have an afternoon to deal with the phone that won't stop ringing and drama in my real life and we can discuss this better later (plus I'll read your newest comment later too). Sorry.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:29, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::I know what I'm gonna do (and... depending on what happens after you answer my next question... you're either going to be very happy or deal with mostly getting your way...) ::::What about Darkbringer then? Because didn't he originate in novels as well?Cebr1979 (talk) 22:45, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::(...and just so I have no surprises later on...) Are there any other of these characters already on this wiki who appeared in novels first or are the rest definitely good to go?Cebr1979 (talk) 22:45, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::Darkbringer was also from the Angel Armor novels but Lewis released Darkbringer to the PD separately, because he was such a significant figure in Lightbringer. You can use Darkbringer but you would have to write a new origin for him and you can't reference the events of the Angel Armor books. :::::IIRC There are a handful of characters who appeared in Lightbringer very briefly (filling out city government...?) who had been developed for something else Lewis had written but never published but he eventually decided that it wasn't worth trying to separate them out, so they are PD. I suppose that he will just rename them if he ever publishes his stuff. So no, other than Angel Armor and a specific note about not referencing Darkbringer's book origins, there should be no complications. :::::Except for the Smiling Man who first appeared in a multi-creator crossover but that's incredibly simple. I'll add a note about it in his article tomorrow. -Derik (talk) 05:51, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Ok. Then I'll delete this page as Angel Armor needing a new name should someone want to reference his Lightbringer appearance is the same as no one being able to mention Superman's name if using the Mechanical Monsters in a new work.Cebr1979 (talk) 06:05, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :...and I see that the page is semiprotected. Okay. Right now the note at the bottom of the Smiling Man's page reads: * On September 30th, 2013, Linkara posted that he was releasing the Lightbringer comic into the public domain. :It should probably read like this: * On September 30th, 2013, Linkara posted that he was releasing the Lightbringer comic into the public domain, including the Smiling Man. While the Smiling Man was created by Linkara his first appearance was in a multi-creator crossover event and only the powers, abilities and backstory which appeared in the Lightbringer comic are public domain. Anything the Smiling Man did in the chapters written by other authors should be avoided. * Fortunately the Smiling Man's nigh-omnipotent reality-bending powers and overall personality were established during his appearance in Lightbringer, so this isn't much of a problem. :...something like that. (And the Smiling Man's shtick was incredibly generic 90s Simon R. Green / Dan Simmons stuff; a Low-Order Avatar of Cosmic Horror with little or no defined limits. So this doesn't get in the way of using him at all, just gotta avoid mentioning the other heroes he met int he crossover.) -Derik (talk) 06:02, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I forgot I had semi-protected these pages! That would explain why Shasta never notated these pages after I said to... She wouldn't have been able to. Oops. My bad!Cebr1979 (talk) 06:07, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :::Ok, so... me being someone who has never read these stories... What info from the Smiling Man page needs to be deleted? Thanks in advance.Cebr1979 (talk) 11:17, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::Nothing. He bends space, moves outside of euclidean geometry, teleports etc. all in his first appearance in Lightbringer. His powers are, as the protag describes them, "like an internet roleplayer who's godmodeing." There is nothing currently detailed on the page that is not in the Lightbringer comic. We just need to post a heads up to readers that the events of the other webcomics he appeared in during Crossoverlord are not PD. So if they gave him a backstory or something (I haven't read all of the Crossoverlord chapters) then you can't use that, just the stuff Lewis created. His visual, attitude and powers are all free to use but anything established by the other chapters/writers is not. tldr; "Don't go researching beyond the pages of Lightbringer for this character because you can't use those bits." -Derik (talk) 20:27, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Derik: What (if anything) needs to be deleted from the Darkbringer page? Thanks in advance.Cebr1979 (talk) 10:50, April 16, 2018 (UTC)